Enemy
by Gigids
Summary: Kesabaran Tetsuya diuji. Orang yang selalu membawa gebetannya pergi, malah jadi atasannya kini. Akakuro. Fluff&Romance. Happy #Akakuroweek 2017!


**ENEMY**

…

Karena cinta itu memaksa, untuk memiliki dan saling bahagia.

…

Lagi. Dan ini terjadi lagi untuk kesekian kali. Entah bagaimana dirinya harus bertindak kalau terus begini. Rasanya ingin berontak, tapi tetap saja, sampai sekarang masih saja tak bergerak. Sebenarnya, ini sakit, batinnya lelah menjerit, tapi tak bisa. Tetsuya tak mampu mengalahkannya. Dan menyebalkannya, orang itu sekarang harus jadi atasannya.

Kampret.

…

 **Disclaimer** :

Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story milik Gigi

 **Main** **cast** :

Akashi Seijuro

Kuroko Tetsuya

Other's

 **Warn** :

T

Akakuro

Shounen Ai

Fluff, Romance, Drama

Worker!Akakuro

Out Of Character

Typo.

…

Kuroko Tetsuya namanya. Sekarang umurnya sudah mencapai 25. Seorang karyawan swasta tapi belum sekalipun melepas titel jomblonya. Tidak, jangan sekalipun berpikir kalau dirinya tak laku. Kau salah besar! Dirinya itu laku, hanya saja kalau makhluk itu tak mengganggu.

Akashi Seijuro.

Iya, yang itu. Makhluk merah yang juga atasannya, yang tingkahnya belagu.

Tetsuya tidak tahu apa dosanya. Tidak tahu apa salahnya hingga setiap orang yang Tetsuya suka, jadian dengan dia. Padahal, mereka teman satu SMA, lanjut di kuliah juga, dan sekarang rekan kerja. Dirinya tak tahu kalau selera orang bisa sebegini samanya.

Awalnya dia mengalah. Ketika dirinya mendekati Momoi Satsuki saat SMA, dan ternyata Akashi juga menyukainya, Tetsuya mengalah. Lagipula, hasilnya mereka jadian juga meski tak bertahan lama. Tapi saat Tetsuya mendekati Momoi lagi, eh, Akashi malah mengajak si target balikan. _Asem_ _tenan_.

Masih di SMA, Tetsuya mengalihkan targetnya pada Shiota Nagisa, adik kelasnya. Awalnya PDKT mereka berjalan lancar meski harus saingan dengan Akabane Karma, yang ternyata adik sepupu Akashi. Tapi akhirnya, Shiota Nagisa jatuh pada Akashi juga. Dan sama dengan Momoi, hubungan mereka tak bertahan lama, dan saat itu, Tetsuya masih tak kepikiran apa-apa. Menganggapnya biasa saja.

Lalu saat kuliah, Tetsuya menjatuhkan targetnya pada Aida Riko, kakak tingkat yang juga manajer basket. PDKT baru dilakukan, meski Tetsuya harus rela banyak latihan, tapi Akashi dengan kejam melakukan tikungan. Demi Tuhan!

Lagipula, darimana Akashi tahu kalau dirinya naksir seseorang?! Bahkan mereka tak pernah terlibat pembicaraan kecuali yang menyangkut kepentingan.

Tetsuya mencoba bersabar, mencoba mengalah meski susahnya setengah _modar_. Targetnya beralih lagi, kali ini mahasiswi jurusan hubungan internasional, Nakamura Ryo. Tetsuya mendekatinya pelan-pelan, berusaha tak menunjukan. Semua berjalan lancar, dan mereka beberapa kali berkencan. Hingga saat Tetsuya akan melakukan penembakan, dirinya melihat Akashi dan Nakamura jalan, parahnya ketika dirinya memutuskan mengikuti untuk mencuri dengar, mereka sudah jadian.

Kalau saja Tetsuya bukan makhluk beriman, dirinya pasti sudah mengirimi Akashi kutukan.

Dan mulai saat itu, Tetsuya tak mau cari pacar lagi. Meski harus berkali-kali di recoki Aomine dan Kagami, karena kemana-mana masih sendiri, Tetsuya tak masalah daripada terus-terusan patah hati.

Dan sekarang…

" _Gomen_ , Kuroko- _san_. Aku sudah janji akan pulang bersama dengan Akashi- _san_."

Tetsuya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, " _Souka_ , kalau begitu, _jaa_ _matane_." Tetsuya memilih pamit duluan, membawa hatinya yang sudah berantakan. Jalannya begitu menunduk hingga tak sadar telah menabrak seseorang.

"Ah, sumimase-" Tetsuya membungkuk meminta maaf sebelum dirinya tahu siapa yang telah dia tabrak. Atasannya. Orang yang akan Tetsuya sumpahi seumur hidupnya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya kah?"

Meski pandangan bosnya ini datar, tapi mata Tetsuya itu tajam. Dan dia menangkap ada setitik seringaian. Kalau bukan atasannya, Tetsuya sudah buat perhitungan.

" _Hai_ , ano, _sumimasen_ , Akashi- _sama_."

Tetsuya tersentak meski mukanya masih sedatar papan telenan saat mata Akashi berkilat mengerikan. Ini kenapa orang?! Bukannya dirinya sudah minta maaf? Kenapa ekspresinya seolah-olah ingin menelan dirinya bulat-bulat?

"Panggil aku seperti itu lagi, kau ku pecat."

Datar. Menusuk dan tanpa bantahan.

Hah? Apa salahnya? Setiap hari para karyawan memanggilnya seperti itu! Dan untuk Alex, gadis yang tadi dia ajak pulang, mereka kan sedang pendekatan, ya pantas kalau memanggilnya dengan suffix – _san_.

Lalu bosnya ingin dipanggil apa memang?

…

Lupakan Alex. Tetsuya harus _move_ _on_ sekarang juga. Lagipula, kerjaannya banyak sekali, hingga dia lembur setiap hari. Makan saja tak sempat, bagaimana mau mencari gebetan lagi? Mau _resign_ , tapi gaji dan tunjangan disini terbaik dalam negeri.

Duh, dan sekarang, dirinya malah disini, mau bertemu dengan sang atasan yang katanya tampan, tapi suka nikung gebetan orang.

Memantapkan batinnya, Tetsuya mengelus dada. Bukan secara sensual maksudnya, tapi membulatkan tekad. Siapa tahu, kalau mereka bisa dekat, lalu Tetsuya bisa tanya kenapa gebetannya nempel Akashi semua. Pokoknya, ini semua demi masa depannya. Baik masa depan karirnya dan masa depannya dengan calon istrinya. Tak lucu kan kalau dia jomblo seumur hidup hanya gara-gara setiap mau kencan, partnernya jadi rebutan dengan sang atasan.

Lagipula, mereka kan bisa disebut teman kalau dilihat dari jarak kenal dan pernah berada pada tempat yang sama dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama.

Tok-tok. Suara pintu terketuk pelan. Hati Tetsuya mulai deg-degan. Antara menekan rasa kesal dan menggantinya dengan senyum paling tampan, meski Tetsuya yakin senyumnya ini tak akan mempan.

"Masuk." Terdengar suara dari dalam, membuat Tetsuya tersadar, lalu melangkah pelan.

"Permisi," Tetsuya menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Menamati sejenak ruang yang dihuni orang nomor satu di perusahaan.

Interiornya mengagumkan. Meski Tetsuya bukan orang desain tata ruang, tapi kombinasi warna dan asesoris pendukungnya membuat ruangan itu terlihat mewah dan elegan. Tidak terlihat ramai, simpel tapi.. entahlah, pokoknya orang yang mendekor ini pasti punya selera yang menawan.

"Kau mau terus memandangi ruanganku atau segera menyelesaikan urusanmu?"

Tetsuya sedikit tersentak meski mukanya tetap datar. Tapi salahkan wajahnya yang terlalu putih hingga semburat merah begitu terlihat karena ketahuan melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan.

" _Sumimasen_ , Akashi- _sama_."

"Berapa kali aku bilang, aku tidak suka kau memanggilku demikian."

"Apa karena kita teman sejak SMA?" Tanya Tetsuya hati-hati.

"Kau teman sekolahku?"

Brengs*k! Tetsuya mengumpat dalam hati saat tahu ternyata sang atasan tak mengingatnya. Padahal mereka sudah berada di kelas yang sama saat SMA, lalu berlanjut jadi teman satu jurusan saat kuliah.

"Saya lulusan Teiko High School dan Rakuzan University, sama seperti anda."

"Oh."

Oh? Hanya itu? Grrrgh, rasanya Tetsuya ingin mencakar muka yang memandangnya tanpa dosa didepannya.

"Dan ini laporan dari Divisi Kreatif, Akashi- _sama_ ,"

"Kau memang ingin aku pecat rupanya?"

Tetsuya habis kesabaran, "Memangnya kau ingin dipanggil apa?"

"Waow," Akashi menyeringai, lalu menopang dagunya, "Sayang, mungkin."

"Apa?!"

"Dengar, Tetsuya. Kita sudah terlalu lama bermain seperti ini. Terima saja lamaranku dan masalah selesai."

"Kau.. Kau memang-" Ucapan Tetsuya berhenti saat Akashi menarik dagunya, membawa wajah mereka mendekat, saling beradu pandang mata.

"Aku sudah tak sabar melumat bibirmu, lalu membuatnya mendesahkan namaku."

"Kau mesum!"

"Dan berapa lama kau membuatku menunggu? Tetsuya, aku laki-laki normal. Tentu saja aku sehat dan butuh penyaluran. Lalu sampai kapan kau membuatku harus 'bermain' dengan tangan?"

"Jangan terlalu frontal!"

"Kau tipe susah peka. Kalau hanya kode, itu akan membuatku kena resiko jadi perjaka tua."

"Harusnya aku yang protes! Akashi-kun bisa mendapat semua wanita yang aku inginkan, bahkan sampai sekarang aku belum pernah pacaran."

Akashi semakin mendekat, batang hidung beradu, bibir mereka hanya terpaut tipis untuk saling melumat, "Kau tahu bagaimana posesifnya seorang Akashi. Jangankan berkencan, melihatmu bersama orang lain sudah ku anggap ancaman."

"Lalu kenapa memilihku?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Duh, laki-laki bersurai merah itu memang tak tahu malu. Bagaimana mungkin dia mengucapkan kata sakral itu tanpa ragu?

"Terima saja lamaranku, Tetsuya."

"Mana ada orang melamar seperti itu?"

"Lalu kau mau yang seperti apa? Aku bahkan sudah melamarmu semenjak kita lulus SMA."

"…"

"Sudah terima saja dan kau akan bahagia."

Selain narsistik, orang ini pede-nya selangit.

"Kalau aku tak mau?"

"Aku mengejarmu."

"Tapi-"

"Bahkan sampai ke neraka sekalipun."

"Tapi aku masuk surga."

Akashi tersenyum, mengeluarkan senjata mematikan yang sering membuat kaum wanita blingsatan, tapi untuk Tetsuya tak mempan, "Ya, Tetsuya memang malaikat, bahkan tangan kotorku tak bisa menyentuhnya."

Dan Tetsuya tak suka ketika Akashi mulai berbicara seolah dirinya itu jahat. Meski ugal-ugalan dalam memimpin perusahaan, tapi banyak karyawan yang menyukai tipikal Akashi. Tegas hanya jika mengambil keputusan dan menghadapi karyawan yang bermasalah. Tapi sebanding juga, Akashi tak segan mengeluarkan bonus yang luamayan besar atau sekedar makan-makan untuk semua divisi jika target terpenuhi.

"Kenapa bicara begitu? Lihat Akashi- _kun_ bisa menyentuhku." Ujar Tetsuya sambil memegang tangan Akashi.

"Menikahlah denganku, Tetsuya."

"Sekarang?"

"Kalau Tetsuya siap."

"Memangnya Sei- _kun_ mau menunggu berapa lama lagi? Toh, semua wanita yang aku inginkan sudah **kau** bawa pergi."

Akashi mendongak, memandang mata aquamarine yang begitu dipujanya saat bibir mungil itu akhirnya memanggil namanya setelah sekian lama. Hingga tanpa sadar, wajah Tetsuya sudah begitu dekat. Dan..

Cup. Tetsuya mengecup bibir Akashi pelan, bukan lumatan, hanya sapuan ringan yang mengantarkan sebuah kehangatan, "Ayo menikah."

End.

Authors note:

Apa ini? Ya gitulah, semoga suka. Happy #Akakuroweek 2017 meski telat. Tapi menurut saya Akakuro everyday kok, haha.

Daaan, makasih banget buat doanya kemarin waktu saya curhat di ff Origami's yang tentang belum juga dapet kerja. Sekarang Alhamdulillah saya dapet pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan passion saya. Well, keberuntungan ini nggak dapet kalau tanpa doa banyak orang. Thanks very much! :D

Terimakasih sudah membaca, ditunggu jejaknya!

Sign,

Gigi.


End file.
